William Thatcher
"We will build a new world!" William is a young man with kensei parents, after being called back from the Northern Europe Branch to DEF HQ he joined Team Pendulum. Appearance William looks younger than he is and his personality absolutely does not help him in showing his true age of 26. He has full light brown hair with very light brown, almost white, eyes. He prefers to wear sweatshirts along with jeans and sneakers. Personality Even though William loves structure and stability, he is quite a wild and out-going person. He cares deeply for the people around him and easily trusts others. While he is wild and out-going, he has a difficult time dealing with sudden changes. William wants to create his own path and does his best to learn of his mistakes. History William was born in London after the making of the first 100 kensei and the creation of DEF. His parents were both kensei and a part of DEF. Because of his, William practically grew up within DEF even though he wasn't a kensei himself at that time. So once in a while he would accompany his parents on less dangerous missions. Naturally he would be in a safe place nearby. It was during one of those missions that he met December and was given his own kensei ability. Unfortunately he lost his mother during that mission and his father went missing after a little while. William was placed to work in the Northern Europe branch, but was called back to DEF HQ after the ordeal with Veritas. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Maze William has quite an interesting ability, Maze, as it allows him to alter the terrain around him. However, the change is very specific as he creates a maze out of it. The walls of the maze are made out of the terrain, which can differ from snow to steel depending on what is available to him. Along with that William enhances the walls with his ability, making the maze unbreakable and unable to climb. One can only escape the maze if he finds the exit. Within the maze, William can move/create/delete the walls as he wishes. However, doing so is very taxing on him and he limits himself to a maximum of 7 moves. William is also capable of creating illusions of beasts within the maze. This can either be used as a distraction or as a tool for mental breakdown when a target has been lost for a longer time. His power is concentrated in his right arm. Weapon William does not wield any weapon as he manages to keep himself out of direct combat with his ability. Relationships *Felix Loman: William looks up to Felix like an older brother. At times he is annoyed by Felix' protective side but deep inside he is glad to have someone who has his back whenever he needs. *Eryka den Ouden: William considers Eryka to be a friend, though at times he can be agitated by her patience. *Alice Rendel: William encountered Alice one time before when he was in Sweden, though he doesn't realize this. William seems to like Alice a lot, though it is unsure if he has a crush on her. Trivia *William likes anything medieval-ish. *His favorite color is dark blue. Category:Kensei Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Character Category:DEF